broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
094 All In
The background is light grey. In the space between the panels, there is a pattern of three long red lines, similar to the bloodstains left on the floor in the previous comic. ; Panel 1 Zane is sitting at a table, holding a hand of cards and looking in front of him. He and the table are colored in black and white, and he is drawn in the same cartoonish, 1930s style that was introduced in the comic "Ce N'est Rien." He looks worried, his eyebrows drawn together and a small frown on his face. The background is a dark red, and part of Zane's head looks fuzzy, as if the image was smudged. ; Panel 2. On the other side of the table is the skeleton Cadavre, wearing his characteristic beret and striped shirt. His lit cigarette floats to the side of his mouth cartoonishly, and he has his arms on the table. He has no cards himself, although there are some poker chips on the table between him and Zane. He squints one eye at Zane and asks "Monsieur Zane. What were you expecting to happen?" The reader sees the skeleton from Zane's point of view, and we can see that three of the cards that Zane is holding are aces of spades. The background is a lighter red than that of the previous background. ; Panel 3. Zane puts his hand of cards on the table, revealing that they are all aces of spades. He clutches the side of the table, his noodle-like arms extending comically to his sides, and looks concerned, saying "I... thought I knew the pattern. That if... she knew I couldn't see her, she would... Her spell would be broken. She'd leave." Zane no longer looks smudged, though there is a faint glow around him. The background is a darker red, as it was in the first panel. To Zane's left, the skeleton cat reaches up to the table, extending one paw and pulling off a poker chip. ; Panel 4. Cadavre rests both elbows on the table, holding his cigarette in one hand and his head in the other. He looks weary as he says "Alors, if only it were that easy to leave. Mais non. Your patterns cannot free her, only find her." The background is the lighter red. ; Panel 5. Cadavre, one arm resting on the table and his cigarette floating by his mouth, its smoke forming a delicate curl, looks at Zane, his brow furrowed as he says "You did not play a very good hand, non?" Zane looks annoyed as he replied "I didn't know the rules!" The background is the darker red. ; Panel 6. The reader sees Zane and Cadavre at the round, tablecloth covered table as if viewing them from above. The chairs they're sitting at are simple wooden chairs. There is nothing else in the scene, just the two of them and the table in a lighter red background. Cadavre continues, "Whether we understand the game or not, we all play it. C'est la vie." Zane, his hand of cards still spread out in front of him and his hands still on the table, replies "Is *this* a dream?" Cadavre answers "Such as it is, oui." ; Panel 7. The reader sees the two of them from above and further away. Zane, looking worried, asks, "How much longer before I wake up?" Cadavre answers, "Not long, sadly. Not long." The background is darker red, and Cadavre is looking hazy and smudged.